Date It Up
by ShakeItUpLover125
Summary: Ty & Cece Realise Their Right For Each Other.. But Can One Stick Change Their Future? Wrote This Half Asleep Sorry If Spellings Not 100%.. Summary Sucks/ Rated M For A Reason ;


*Ceces POV*

It was saturday morning, there was nothing to do today... So today me & Rocky were gonna have a sleepover while my mum was outta town. I got up at 9am and jumped into the shower.. When I came out I had a problem, what to wear? I settled for some ripped skinny jeans with a white tank top, black cropped jacket & black boots. I did my hair in loose curls just in time for 11am. Bored out of my skull I picked up my phone and began instant messanging, everyone had it on their phone so they were always signed in.  
>Superdancing Cece; Hey Tyler<br>Ladies Man Ty ;) ; Hey Cecelia (that's for calling me Tyler -_-) what's up?  
>Superdancing Cece; (:O) .. Nthn just waiting for rocky : u comin 2nite? :D  
>Ladies Man Ty ;) ; If Deuce comes course<br>Superdancing Cece; Yea he's comin.. Gosh I am soooo bored :|  
>Ladies Man Ty ;) ; Dw I think Rockys Ready now :)<br>Superdancing Cece; Yep she's outside.. Cya 2nite Ty  
>Ladies Man Ty ;) ; Laterz Cece x<br>I shut my phone, wait did Ty just put an 'x'? Probably accident..  
>Rocky jumped through the window wearing white jeans, blue and pink converses and a white blue and pink top with her hair in a fishtail braid.<br>"Looking good Rocky" I said as she layed on my bed.  
>"Not too bad yourself" She winked as she said back "Hey is.. Erm.. Is Deuce coming tonight?".<br>"Ooooooohhhh.. You like Deuce don't cha? And yes he is Rocky"  
>Rocky blushed "Okay maybe a little.. But don't tell him pleaseeeee" Rocky practically begged me as she grabbed my ankle.<br>"I won't don't worry" I assured her as I heard a knock on the door and a window open. Me & Rocky walked into the living room to see Ty sitting on the couch, I opened the door to Deuce and said "Hey Ty" Just as he said "Hey Cece".  
>Deuce had a massive grin on his face "Yo Cece" "Hey Deuce" I replied.<br>I looked over at Rocky as she stared at her hands. "Hey Rocky" Deuce said to her and broke her concentration.  
>"Oh hi Deuce" She soooo liked him, she was already blushing awww.<br>"So, what we doing today?" Ty asked to break the silence.. Good question.  
>"Err.. We could go to the city for the day" I suggested.<br>"Great idea Cece.. But isn't it a little dangerous there?" Deuce asked.  
>"Well.. We'll all be together I'm sure we'll be fine" Rocky cut in.. Looks like were going city! :D<br>We went to the subway and was in the city by 1pm.  
>First thing we absolutely hadddd to do was to go buy ice-cream. I had a cherry ice-cream, Rocky had peppermint, Deuce had bubblegum &amp; Ty had lemon ice.<br>"Erm Cece" Rocky whispered.  
>"What's wrong Rocky?" I asked her, she looked nervous.. Possibly sick?<br>"I erm.. Have a problem.. Come bathroom with me"  
>"Sure.. Guys we'll be two minutes"<br>We got up and I noticed a red stain on Rockys jeans so I walked closer behind her so the guys wouldn't notice.  
>We got into the bathroom just in time for Rocky to throw up.<br>"Rocky I hope you have spare jeans"  
>"Luckily yes" Rocky replied after wiping her mouth "Have you got any protection" Rocky started blushing.<br>I handed her a pad and she went to get changed and protected.. Aww my little Rockys growing up.  
>Once she was ready we walked back to the table.. Her jeans were the same as before just without the stain.<br>Next on our to-do list was to go to a massive park.. Dinner was at 6 so we had 4 hours to kill.. The hours went pretty fast though and before I knew it we was at the restaurant ordering. "Yeah can we have a large cheese pizza, a hamburger & chips, a chicken salad & a small pineapple pizza" Ty asked the waitress as she walked off to get our orders sorted.  
>"Rocky are you okay?" Deuce asked rather concerned, she was out of it today.<br>"Yeah just er.. Problems" She replied.  
>"What kinda problems?"<br>"Womens" She practically whispered and caught the guys off guard, clearly Ty knew she hadn't started before today because he was choking on his drink. The waitress came back with our food and we tucked right in. The next few hours flew by and by 7.30pm we were leaving. We walked to the subway when I remembered my purse.. Damn.  
>"Hey I left my bag at the restaurant I'll be 5minutes" I ran back to the restaurant and found my purse and began walking back. Wow it was already getting pretty dark so I speed walked. A figure came out of no where and dragged me into the trees where nobody could see us. I could roughly see the dark haired man but he didn't say anything he just started beating me up for fun. I kicked and screamed and cried and everytime I did I felt a connection with my face. He kicked and punched me with an amazing force and tears pricked my eyes.. He went on for ten minutes until he heard people and that's when he got up and ran. I sat there crying for a while then got up. My lip was cut, I had bruises everywhere and blood was coming out from downstairs. I tried my best to run to the subway but the pain was to much to handle. I reached there and only saw Ty. "Hey Cece the guys went and I waited-what the fuck happened?" He shouted as he took in my appearance and the crying. "N-nothing don't worry" I sobbed as I walked towards the bench, he stopped me and held my arm.. I let out a yelp. "Cece please tell me" He practically begged me so I had no choice, I told him everything that just happened and watched his eyes tear up with anger "what kinda sicko does that?" He screamed then pulled me into a hug. He assured me everything was okay and took me back to my place. On the way he texted Rocky the sleepover was off so go to sleep and everything would be explained in the morning. It was gone 11 by the time we got back and he took me straight to my room and helped me get changed. I didn't even care that he saw me in underwear, he was my best friend. "Thanks Ty, for everything" I said as he tucked me into bed. He smiled and said "Your welcome" "Ty.. Could I have a hug?" I asked and he laid down with me and hugged me. We must of fallen asleep cos when I woke up his arms were still around me but he was awake explaining everything to Rocky &amp; Deuce. I sat up.<br>"Oh Cece" Rocky screamed and hugged me tightly.  
>The next week went by pretty fast and both mine and Rockys mums were going on a vacation.. Flynn went with them so we all stayed in my apartment.<br>Rocky went downstairs into Deuces apartment & left me and Ty to watch TV (Btw Rocky & Deuce now date :D).  
>"I am so bored" I complained.<br>"I could change that" Ty replied.  
>I turned to face him not realising how close we actually were. I could feel his sweet breath on my face as the intimacy built up. OMG what was I saying that's TY! Rockys brother, but I must admit those chocolate eyes are amazing. He leaned in slightly giving me a signal so I also leant in, we shut our eyes and our lips met. It felt like nothing I've felt before, I could literally feel the sparks flying. I pulled away first to look at him, he smiled that heart-melting smile at me. Just at that moment we turned to see Rocky &amp; Deuce grinning at us.. Oh boy! "Well hello there" Rocky said in some really freaky voice. "Yes Rocky?" Ty asked with a hint of annoyance. "Aww you guys look soooo cute together" Rocky replied completely ignoring Ty's tone of voice.<br>I blushed and by the look of it, Ty did too. I got up and walked over to the island and sat down with a soda in my hands, all three of them were staring at me. Oh no! Was my lipstick all over my face?  
>Suddenly I felt like throwing up, this can only mean one thing.. Horror crossed my face as I realised what they had all seen.<br>"Erm Cece.." Rocky began until I cut her off "I'm guessing your thinking the same thing I am" I said getting up and running towards the bathroom embaressed. I threw up and heard someone knock at the door. "Cece" It was Ty! OMG Ty had just seen what happened, great.  
>"Go away Ty!" I sobbed, I don't wanna push him away but its so embaressing.<br>"Cece open the door"  
>I opened it and stayed sitting on the floor. "Come on Cece, its natural and were all your best friends we don't think anything of it"<br>"You go have something embaressing then tell me that"  
>"Fine you want me to then I will, get changed and come out"<br>Ty threw a pair of jeans at me and shut the door, I got changed quicky, got protected then went out and sat next to Rocky and Ty.  
>"Where's this plan then?" I whispered to Ty.<br>"Its coming, just hold on I need to think"  
>Then it came.. Wow.. It looked massive. Ty gave himself a boner which didn't go unnoticed.<br>"Who ya thinkin' about Ty?" Deuce asked.  
>"Cece" Ty winked at me then continued "See what happened to me.. To you, its nothing to be ashamed of"<br>He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his chest.  
>"Cece.. Would you erm, like to maybe.. Be my girl?" Ty asked me blushing.<br>"Love to" I replied smiling at him like an ediot. Rocky and Deuce smiled and said goodbye then left to go and have some ice cream in the park so me and Ty were all alone.. Again.  
>"Soooo Ty what'd you wanna do?" I asked Ty getting up to open a window.<br>"Anything you want babe"  
>Hmmm I liked the sound of 'babe'.. Then oh gosh it came again!<br>I ran to the bathroom and threw up the contents of my stomach just as Ty came running in, he held my hair back and handed me a glass of water wen I'd finished.  
>"Cece are you okay?" He looked concerned now.<br>"I'm fine.. I just don't feel very well.. Sorry"  
>"Cece did you just apologize for being sick?"<br>"Erm.." He cut me off and continued.  
>"Baby it isn't your fault don't apologize"<br>He picked me up and carried me to my room where I got changed and got into bed. He laid next to me and kissed my forehead, next thing I knew I sat up and it was dark but Ty was still there.  
>"Feelin' better now?" He asked me. I shook my head as I began feeling worser then earlier.<br>"I think I'll go sit in the living room" I said and pulled him along with me.  
>Halfway towards the living room everything started going dark and I blacked out.<br>I woke up in my bed; Ty, Rocky & Deuce were around me trying to calm themselves down.  
>"Hi guys" I whispered.<br>"Hey Cece" They all replied as I started to get up.  
>I felt a lot better this time as I sat next to Ty and hugged him.<br>"Cece what the hell happened? You was walking then next thing I knew you started falling towards the ground.. If I hadn't of caught you, you coulda got knocked out cold" Ty started rambling, obviously worried.  
>"Ty calm down its fine, erm.. This is kinda a new habbit that comes with being a girl for me" I blushed a little, no idea why.<br>"Woah never heard of that side effect.." Rocky started then wondered into dreamland. Ty sighed then said "Well I suppose I'm gonna have to get used to this.. And anyways we have some good news". "What's the good news?" I asked, wondering what it could be.  
>"Well our mums &amp; Flynn decided since we were so trustworthy while they was away we can have this apartment and they're gonna live a few blocks away" Ty was practically beaming with joy at this point. "YAYYY! We have a four bedroom apartment to ourselves.. But how'd we pay rent and buy food etc.?"<br>"Our mums & dads are taking care of that"  
>Perfect! "Great so let's sort this out, Rocky obviously you and Deuce can have my mum &amp; Flynn's rooms.. You can sleep together but with Rocky around I doubt there's enough wardrobe space.. And Ty the spare room you can have.. Whether you wanna sleep there or not is your choice but you'll need the wardrobe there" I said out of breath after enthusiastically giving orders.<br>"Course I'm gonna sleep with you Cece" Ty replied then all three of them went to unpack bags I hadn't realised were in the apartment.  
>I went to help Rocky do her unpacking for the next 5 hours, it was 11pm by the time everyone was done and I had noticed something great (to me).<br>"YESSSS!" I screamed.  
>"What?" Deuce shouted as I skipped into the living room.<br>"Its finished" I said as I started dancing.  
>"What's finished?" Ty asked, confused.<br>"Her women problems duhh!" Rocky answered for me. Ty made an 'O' with his mouth and smiled.  
>"Erm guys I think we should all make a plan for tomorrow night" Ty began then Deuce cut it "If you girls want to that is".<br>"Well what is it?" Rocky asked and Deuce cleared his throat.  
>"Me &amp; Deuce want our first times to be with you.. So we wondered if ya know.." Ty started, unable to choke out the rest.<br>I looked at Rocky and she gave me the 'let's go for it' face.  
>"Sure" I said and the boys smiled a nervous smile.<br>Woah, so me and Ty are gonna do it tomorrow? I started panicing a little, Ty must of noticed because he said "Don't worry Cece, none of us know what to do either". I smiled at him and he put his arm around me. "Well then I suppose we better all get some rest for tomorrow" Rocky said, winking, "Good night Ty, Good night Cece".  
>"Night guys" Deuce said.<br>"Night" Me & Ty said before heading to our room and snuggling up under the covers, falling asleep.  
>The next day I awoke with a smile on my face, Ty had one arm around my shoulder and another on my thigh.<br>"Morning baby" He said giving me a kiss.  
>"Morning".<br>We went into the kitchen where Rocky and Deuce were already dressed.  
>"Cece were going shopping today" Rocky announced, I simply nodded and ran off to get dressed.<br>I settled for denim shorts, brown gladiators & a blue and brown top.  
>I watched Ty checking me out as me and Rocky headed towards the door and out the apartment.<br>First shop Rocky dragged me to was an.. Underwear shop? Oh no, I forgot about tonight.  
>"We need to impress them so just get whatever looks best" Rocky declared.<br>We bought what we wanted and didn't get home till 7pm.  
>"About time, we thought you was avoiding us" Deuce said as we walked in.<br>"Not at all, now you both wanted to do this plan so go get undressed and into bed, we just need to get ready" Rocky said and dragged me to the bathroom where she put on black lacy lingerie and I put on something similar but with more lace.  
>Now was time.. Me &amp; Rocky wished each other good luck and walked towards our bedrooms.<br>I took a deep breath and opened the door. Ty looked up, he was under the sheets.. No clothes on I pressume. He gasped "Wow Cece" was all he could say.  
>I smiled, walking over to him and lifted up the sheets, damn looks to big but nevermind that. He looked nervous but pulled me next to him. We looked at each other for a second, savouring the moment then our lips touched and it began. We heard Rocky from across the hall, she sounded like she was in pain at first but it gently turned to pleasure.<br>"Now that's something a big brother doesn't want to hear" Ty said as he started kissing my neck. His hands moved up and down, taking off my underwear while he was at it. Next thing I knew everything was off and Ty moved on top of me. I hid how scared I was but he didn't. He pressed it in ever so slightly then there was pain and it was all in. Tears pricked my eyes and Ty stopped for a second, noticing them. I signalled to carry on and before I knew it the pain was gone and it was all pleasure. We ended up screaming each others names before collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep.  
>2months later;<br>I woke up one morning to find Ty, Deuce & Rocky all watching TV.. For some reason I felt like getting away from Ty so I got dressed and walked straight past everyone. They called me but I carried on walking till I felt Rocky pull my arm. "Cece what's wrong?" She asked, worried. "Nothing I just don't feel myself"  
>"Explain.."<br>"I feel like being away from every-" I cut myself off by running to the bathroom upstairs. I made it just in time and locked the door so Ty wouldn't come in.  
>"Cece open the door, there's something you need to do" Rocky called out.<br>I got up and walked past her into the living room looking for what I had to do.  
>"Cece you need to take this"<br>I turned around to see a pregnancy test in Rockys hand. Ty and Deuce were looking at me with shock, I suppose my face wasn't much different.  
>Realisation kicked in and I felt tears coming to my eyes.<br>"Its okay Cece just take it" Rocky assured me and dragged me to the bathroom, she told me to bring it into the living room when I was done.  
>I done what she said and walked into the living room, throwing the test onto the counter.<br>I sat in a corner by myself as Ty walked over to the test Rocky was now holding in her hand.  
>"Cece have you read it yet?"<br>"No" I whispered in reply to Rocky "What does it say?".  
>"Positive" She said unsure of how to feel. I started crying and looked up at Ty who looked horrified.<p> 


End file.
